Keepers of Minecraftia
by ElementalDemigoddess
Summary: What is truly Minecraft? A game? No, my friend. It's something much more. A whole world filled with Gods, dragons, demons and creatures of all sorts. You of all people should know that. Why? Well... that's for you to find out. -Youtubers and OC's- -OC's CLOSED...FOR NOW-
1. Prologue

**Keepers of Minecraftia  
Prologue  
Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, the You-tubers, Earth and mostly anything you recognise.  
Claimer: I own the plot idea and most (soon-to-be-mentioned) OCs.**

The universe is a strange place.  
One may think they're the only ones,  
But they're wrong,  
The galaxy is endless,  
New explorations at every corner,  
But we, humans, are to dense,  
To even think of what lies out there,  
To think, the closest we ever get,  
To these worlds,  
Are books, movies and games,  
We humans, thinking it's all make believe,  
But the creators know,  
That's not the truth,

One of the largest of these worlds,  
Is one we all know,  
Minecraftia,  
A place mistaken,  
A birthplace of ideas,  
A galaxy with lost heroes,  
Who were never thought to return,  
Till now.  
For darkness may overcome the light,  
But not forever,  
For the light burns on,  
Faraway, on Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

**=/(|)\=**

**A/N;**

**1. I did write the first chapter about 2 days ago but I accidentally deleted it all D: Life just doesn't like me.**

**2. There will be a lot of you-tubers in this but don't worry if you don't know any, just go with the flow.**

**3. OC submissions at the bottom.**

**4. Sorry it's short and not edited properly because I was almost done writing the original chapter when it got deleted it, so I was tired with life while writing this. **_But they will get longer._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, the You-tubers, Earth and mostly anything you recognise.  
**

**Claimer: I own the plot idea and most (soon-to-be-mentioned) OCs.**

**Warning: Swearing because that is the internet for you.**

******=/(|)\=**

_Even before getting sucked into what he thought was a computer game, Adam, also known as SkyDoesMinecraft was having a rotten day._

It had all started when Adam had woken up in the Team Crafted house. The brunet was so happy when the group of men decided to live in a house together. Adam had never felt more happy in his life.

But after waking up, the you-tuber had found no Team-Crafted, no note, no anything! All he could find was the monitors flickering on and off.

Now that obviously hadn't started the day off well for Adam. The brunet lazily slumped down his chair and flicked on his own computer and then went off to the cupboard for a sandwich.

By the time Adam came back, the screen had loaded and was bombarded with messages from Skype. "Ah hell no..." Adam tiredly groaned skimming through them half-heartedly. To sleepy to read, the brunet fired up Minecraft and happily turned his attention to his beloved sandwich.

But, that's when things started going wrong. If by magic Minecraft started up by itself, literally. It logged in and entered a world without any guidance. Adam, of course, was to busy enjoying his sandwich to notice. It took the brunet a total of around 3 minutes to notice the game in front of him. Adam blushed in embarrassment before setting the sandwich down and playing.

That's when shit got real.

Adam suddenly noticed something was wrong. Why? Well...

First clue was that the screen was glowing an iridescent purple.

Second clue, the monitor was rattling around like it was having a seizure.

And the final clue, was that in-humane growling noises came out of the game.

Yep, not normal.

And if that wasn't freaky enough, a dark clawed hand crawled out of the screen and grabbed Adam's shirt. Adam screamed for help as the hand slowly pulled him in. His last words before falling through the screen were,

"SANDWICH, YOU TRAITOR!"

**=/(|)\=**

**As the brunet fell through the screen, darkness enveloped him. Terrifying beasts clawed the air behind, useless attempts to catch the falling man. As Adam fell into the unconsciousness, a dark voice whispered **

**"Welcome back... Keeper"**

**That was last thing Adam remembered.**

**=/(|)\=**

When the man came too, bright light enveloped his sight. Adam groaned as he sat up, shielding his eyes from the shining sun. As he looked around yawning, for a second he couldn't remember what happened. But then it all came back. Adam froze in realisation that he wasn't in the team crafted house.

Where the Team Crafted house once lay was barren desert, cacti spotted here and there. Behind was a dark, not-so-friendly-looking forest. A couple of cows grazed peacefully behind astonished man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Adam screamed, running around aimlessly. Adam ran left, right, forward, back until he face-planted in the dirt. The brunet lifted himself up, dazed from the impact before screaming once more like a little girl when he saw his reflection in the pond next to him.

A handsome man with sunglasses mimicked his actions. The man was wearing an outfit the you-tuber knew to well. It was his minecraft-skin and he was the man. Adam felt light-headed as he looked around. The world around him wasn't blocky but it had biomes and mobs like it. Adam set off, wandering agreeing to one-thing;

He's just plain confused.

**=/(|)\=**

_Adam had come up to a conclusion, the sandwich had drugged him and this was just a trick illusion of Minecraft. It was totally 'The Sandwich'._

Adam had been walking around for a good amount of time and when he came to this conclusion. The dark woods had a variety of caves where the brunet took glimpses of the monsters that haunted this... illusion... of a game? So anyway, Adam had finally decided it was Minecraft and then set off on the magical journey of getting supplies. The first step was what every Minecraft player loved to do, punch wood. This, Adam wasn't so sure with.

"Ninja knife-hand or just a plain punch?" Adam thought as he analyzed his chosen tree.

If the you-tuber hadn't been so busy over thinking how to punch a tree, he would've heard the light footsteps on the grass behind him. But he, of course, was to busy thinking how to punch a tree.

As he was about swing at the tree and stern voice behind growled

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Adam, startled, looked behind him but then quickly looked back as he saw the blood-red bow, with an arrow to his face.

"Who are you? And who sent you here?"

But the brunet couldn't take it anymore and he swung around, bawling his eyes out.

"I don't know anymore! Where am I! Where are the guys! I'm startled and I-AH!"

A blood-red arrow was aimed at his face but the figure holding the bow was a bit less scary. Only a little bit.

A blonde held the bow, her forest-green eyes were tinted with, red? She had a red toga over a green tunic and khaki pants. A red quiver was swung over her shoulder and strange marks dotted her forearms. A feathered hat sat the woman's head and strangely, her ears pointed.

Adam was really, really scared of the woman in front of him.

"What do you mean?" She replied to his outbreak, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know where I am! Really!" Adam shouted inching back slowly as the bow drew closer to his face.

The blonde eyes filled with confusion and astonishment as she lowered the bow.

"Really?"

"REALLY!"

Adam was getting really, really, really scared and annoyed.

"Where the hell am I!?" He shouted.

"Well" Replied the blonde, clearly interested, "You're in Minecraftia and I'm Randomizer24, an elf". The blonde stuck out her hand.

Now, Adam couldn't take it anymore, so he did what any reasonable man would do.

Faint.

******=/(|)\=**

"What the h-Jerome?"

"...Mitch?"

"Jerome?"

"Mitch, why are you dressed like your Minecraft skin?"

"I ask the same question too, Biggums"

"What do you me-WHAT THE HELL?!"

**=/(|)\=**

**All over this strange land, you-tubers woke up in astonishment. Some not that affected but others had dramatical changes. But they all thought the same things "Where am I? And is anyone else out there? **

******=/(|)\=**

_If you do want to send in an OC, (which would be much appreciated) use the list below.  
* means optional but recommended.  
(I do have a lot of you-tubers that need someone to help them, just letting you know ;) )_

**OCS CLOSED FOR NOW**

_Name; Username, name or nickname if you want._

_Age; Depends on race.  
_

_Race; Can be any type being such as vampire, werewolf, et cetera but please no Earthlings. (Can make races)  
_

_*Home; Where does your character live or/and can be found.  
_

_Personality; What's your character attitude to people?  
_

_Side; Good, Neutral or Evil?  
_

_Appearance; What's your character's physical features? (Eyes, Hair, Skin, Birthmark?)  
_

_Height; Tall, average or short?  
_

_Clothing; What are you wearing?  
_

_Abilities/Skills; What's your character abilities and skills?  
_

_*Magical Abilities; Does your character have magical abilities if yes, what?  
_

_Likes; What does your character like?  
_

_Dislikes; What does your character dislike?  
_

_Background; What's your characters past?  
_

_*You-tuber to help; Does your character help a you-tuber? If yes, who? (There is a lot but some might not be in here so, write a few)  
_

_Role in story; What do you want your character to do? And any additional notes you want to add?_

___Name;  
Age;  
Race;  
*Home  
Personality;  
Side;  
Appearance;  
Height;  
Clothing;  
Abilities/Skills;  
*Magical Abilities;  
Likes;  
Dislikes;  
Background;  
*You-tuber to help;  
Role in story;_

**(: Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**=/(|)\=**

**A/N;**  
**Thanks for sending OC's :), it makes me feel popular ;D (I have a sad life).**  


**OC submissions are still open and I will (gonna try) use them all so if they're not here they will be probably in the next chapter don't worry.**

**Also check out my tumblr as I will draw OC's, characters plus extra stuff there (plus the story);**  
**www. mythegic. tumblr .com**

**(delete spaces)**

**Again not properly edited but I'll get to it.**

**[UPDATE: EDITED]**

**Also Ckbrothers, your 3 OC's will appear in the next chapter. Sorry but I couldn't fit them in this chapter but they will be first in the next. Sorry :( but there is a present for ya at the end of this chapter. (I totally don't also need to go search up Pokémon)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, the You-tubers, Earth and mostly anything you recognise.**  
**-(Hershel Wile) Boolock the Botanist belongs ~Boolock the Botanist**  
**-(Laura Misgrove) Now_Ya_See_Me belongs to StealthPhoenixia**  
**-(Natalie) _Burn/Em'_ belongs to Daisy-Is-Lazy**  
**-Avernus belongs to MrAvernus57**  
**-Riegg Nierva Krouchev belongs to Just a normal Reader (you didn't put hair colour so I improvised...sorry...)**  
**-Fia belongs to Sallyya Charbon**  
**-Yormondor belongs to Orkiz**  
**-xEnderAwesomex belongs to xEnderAwesomex (You didn't put hair colour or eyes so sorry if you don't like it :/)**

**Claimer: I own the plot idea and my OCs.**

**Warning:**  
**Swearing because welcome to the internet!**  
**Longer chapters! I warned you! ;)**  
**There will be a lot of you-tubers in this but don't worry if you don't know any, just go with the flow.**

**(=/(|)\=)**

_Jordan Maron, also known as CaptainSparklez, was actually having quite a good day... until he fell out of a tree and landed on a girl's face._

Jordan had logged into Minecraft as usual, about to play a new mini-game when things started going terribly wrong. The monitor had been rattling around, glowing purple and growling.

The black-haired man resisted the urge to yell "Sit!" at the screen. He didn't think it would be such a smart idea.

So while yelling "Oh god, no, just NO!", the computer sucked him into the darkness.

**=/(|)\=**

**The last thing he remembered was a dark, evil but yet feminine voice whispering**

**"Welcome home, Hero"**

**Jordan then fell in the unconsciousness, the growling disappearing as the darkness took him away to the unknown.**

**=/(|)\=**

Jordan had no idea why he fell out of a tree, maybe it was meaning something or maybe he just had overall, rotten luck.

Maybe because it was jungle tree, it meant Jerry's Tree but honestly the black-haired didn't care either way. He just fell out of a tree after being sucked into a computer, Jordan didn't want to know why right now. Right now he was worried about where he was going to land.

When the black-haired man hit the ground, Jordan was surprised how soft it was and wondered why it made a noise that was sounded like "OW!". He only then realised it was person. He then realised how much that hurt the other person.

Jordan is a very, very smart person.

"Ooh, are you alright?" Jordan quickly got off the body under him, looking worried and scared. He just fell on a person!

A person lifted their head from the ground, it was a young woman with fiery red hair, her green eyes full of confusion. Her skin was slightly tan and she wore a black shirt and blue jeans, both now covered with dirt. She looked dazed.

"Um, miss? Are you all right?" asked Jordan once more, crouching down.

"Um..." The woman started, "Yeah...? Oh my gods! What's wrong with your shoulder? Are you alright?"

The black haired man looked confusedly at himself and then yelped, Jordan was wearing his minecraft skin. He then realised he was his minecraft character, but that wasn't why the 18 year old in front of him was worried about.

His shoulder was bleeding, really badly.

Jordan looked back at the younger girl and smiled saying "Nah, I'm fine"  
He then felt light-headed and almost fell over, the fiery redhead, only just in time, grabbed his hand.  
"You're not! C'mon! Come with me!"  
And she ran off, grabbing a quiver of the jungle floor, she probably had before Jordan came crushing through the leaves.

Jordan blankly looked at the red-headed girl who eagerly motioned him to follow her, and Jordan slowly followed after.

"By the way, I'm Fia" the redhead stuck out her hand eagerly and Jordan hesitated and then shook it "Jordan".  
"So what were you doing up in the trees?"  
"Um... I don't know?"  
"Really? Because when-"

Jordan knew it was going to be a long walk, Fia was kind but naive.

Jordan didn't know what was going to happen on the walk and for some reason he didn't want to know.

All he wanted to know was where was he and where was home?

**(=/(|)\=)**

_Being almost burnt to a crisp by a blaze mutant wasn't a good start to Ty aka Deadlox's day._

Like the other you-tubers (who he didn't know about, of course), he had been sucked into this strange world which was supposedly 'Minecraftia'.

The brunet hadn't taken it lightly when he awoke from being transported into this strange land. Let's just leave it at there was a lot of swearing, a lot.

The now red-eyed man had spawned in a forest biome, leaves and grass sprawled all over him, making him look like a tree. It wasn't funny.

Anyway, after discarding the nature off him, Ty wandered around in confusion. What should you do when you enter a new dimension? Scream? Hah, screaming for little girls. Okay, maybe he screamed a little but not a lot. Not girly at all.

So anyway continuing on, Ty soon stumbled along a shelter that seemed to made of...dirt? It seemed to be just a quick hideout of some sort. So, of course Ty entered it, being the smart person he is.

The dirt hut had a messily-made bed and a open chest. Ty unsurely walked to the chest, his visible red-eye filled with interest and unsteadiness.

In the chest was a large cake and a couple of bones, real ones. The brunet felt he would be off his diet for a while. Ty fished out the cake, which then shrunk and floated above his palm.

Then somehow, Ty heard the almost silent footsteps behind him and screamed as he fell down, only barely dodging a fireball. The brunet turned around quickly and threw his hands up in the air

"Peace, Peace! Have your cake back! Don't do dis!"

In front of him was a young woman with long orange hair and green eyes. She was slightly tall and wore an open green, flannel shirt and a white undershirt. Blue skinny jeans matched the brown combat boots. She also had a golden necklace with a golden amulet of a heart.

"Oops..." The woman muttered, walking over to Ty and offering a hand. He just stared back.

"Sorry bout that... I'm _Burn/Em_, Natalie and you are...?"

"Um, uh... Ty?"

"Okay 'Ty'. You getting off the floor?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that"

**(=/(|)\=)**

_Spawning in a burning village wasn't fun at all, Lewis and Simon of the Yogscast found this out the hard way._

The two had found each other in the burning mess of what was once a village. Simon had grown considerably shorter and looked like his character 'Honeydew'.  
Lewis, was taller and resembled his character 'Xephos'.

Although, unlike their skins, Lewis had glowing blue eyes and Simon had silver-golden eyes. But that wasn't the problem right now, the fact they spawned in a burning village was. Yep, they probably were going to die.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Simon! Calm down!"

"Lewis! We are our fucking skins, we're like 10 years younger and about to die! I have the right to scream and swear!"

"Wait! Look!"

Simon looked at what the dark brown-haired man was pointing at. A person stood near them, a man dressed in black and white but mostly white formal wear. He had a top hat over slick silver-white hair and deep purple eyes.

"Who is he Le-Argh!"Simon felt himself getting grabbed on the shoulder and for a moment his vision was gone. Then he found himself standing faraway from the burning village with Lewis, the white-haired man grabbing his shoulder.

The man walked away from the duo back to the village.

"Wait, who are you and why did you help us?" Lewis asked, running towards the man, who looked at him.

He spoke saying "I'll be back. And just call me Hershel for now" and he disappeared, purple particles were he once stood.

**(=/(|)\=)**

_Having a girl who cooks and kicks butt isn't so bad, MinecraftUniverse or TrueMU aka Jason found out._

Jason had spawned like every other you-tuber but really he had the luckiest spawn, he spawned right next to a girl.

This girl had sky-blue eyes, messy blonde hair and a kind face, she wore green hoodie with a white undershirt underneath it. She also wore green shorts.

"Are you alright?" The young woman asked, her voice filled with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I guess...except maybe my arm cause-WHAT!" Jason looked at himself, a blue spacesuit covered his body and a yellow-blue helmet laying behind him.

"Are you sure dear?" The woman asked once more.

"Uh... I dont know... WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" The brunet yelled as a green monster crawled behind the blonde.

She just plainly got out an iron sword and stabbed it, the creature crying in pain as it disintegrated into dust.

"So anyway..." She said turning back to Jason "I'm Riegg Nierva Krouchev and you are?"

Still deciphering what just happened, Jason only just managed to stutter "J-Jason"

"Come along dear, I've got some spicy beef in my furnace"

"O-ok"

And Jason and Riegg were off, and Jason was just really, really confused.

**(=/(|)\=)**

_Disirs and Demons don't mix, the duo of BajanCanadian and ASFJerome found this out, in a very violent way._

The two had been transported together to this strange land. Mitch hadn't been changed much, a bit older and some facial changes but Jerome, on the other hand had been transformed.

His tall, lean build was tan and his hair was now dark brown and to his shoulders. On his head were fluffy brown ears similar but pointer to a bear's. His nails were talon-like and tufts of fur were on his hand. He had his suit like his minecraft skin but he also had a short tail and black boots. The nose that Jerome had been teased for so much had now shrunk as well.

"WHAT THE F-!"

"Jerome!"

"Sorry bud but j-just look at me!"

"Don't worry 'bout Biggums!" The light-browned haired boy replied, adjusting the checkered hoodie he was now wearing. "We're not the only ones remember? The fish and Ian were gone when we woke up"

"Yeah, but LOOK AT ME!"

"Dood, think what's gonna happen to Quentin"

"Oh...hah-hah! Thanks bud!"

"You're very welcome"

"So... Where are we?"

For the first time, the duo looked around at their surroundings, they were sitting on a tiny piece of land between a large jungle and, strangely, a snow covered biome. Jerome turned to Mitch, his deep brown eyes full of confusion. The Canadian's now-golden eyes reflected the same amount of confusion.

"Ahem..." A voice behind them drawled with annoyance

Mitch turned around first and jumped up in shock and Jerome soon saw what he was so shocked about.

Standing on the frozen water beneath his feet was a pale white-haired man. He wore dark chain-mail that glistened like ice. The male was tall and had blood red eyes that showed annoyance. Overall, he was terrifying.

The male spoke, glaring "What are you doing in my domain?"

"Um..." Jerome started, his face terrified.

"We're not doing anything bad... Right Jerome?" Mitch nervously nudged Jerome when he felt the pale man's eyes on him.

When the white-haired man looked at the Canadian, his face flashed with an emotion that the duo couldn't decipher before stepping closer to the two. The water beneath his feet quickly turned into ice.

The male pulled out a board sword that glistened like his armour and pointed it dangerously close to Mitch's throat.

"You know what happens to humans who enter my domain?" The white-haired man said, his red eyes turning darker. "They pay a price"

"Uh... I d-JEROME DUCK!"

The bacca-man only had a second to duck in confusion as a fireball flew over his shoulder and hit the ice man.

The white-haired man cried in pain as the fire hit him and turned to the attacker.

The attacker was another man wearing a red coat over black clothing with silver shoes. Red eyes matched the coat and messy brown hair covered his head. On one side of his head was a red horn and a deep, ruby scar covered his left eye.

Fire consumed his left hand and his right hand held a red sword.

"Hey guys... Sorry I'm late... I was kinda... Busy?"

The new-comer then turned to the other dude, his face darkening and growled "Yormondor"

'Yormondor' replied with as much hatred "Avernus, didn't expect to see you here"

"Same to you, ice boy"

"Oh shush, demon spawn"

**(=/(|)\=)**

_Everyone thinks he's a fish even spider mutants and endergirls, for Quentin also known as HuskyMUDKIPZ, this was annoying._

Quentin had spawned on a tiny island with a cave system behind him and the first thing he saw was his face. Not funny.

The man was now a cross between a man and a mudkip. He had the same suit as his skin and a long flat tail now was there as well. He had short messy brown hair and a bright blue fin sat on his head. Yellow spike-like fins were also on his cheeks.

It wasn't amusing at all.

So after dealing with knowing what he now looked like, Quentin had to deal with another problem. There was literally nothing on the island but a large hole in the earth leading down into the depths of a cave system.

Not good.

Then, if things could get any worse, the sun dipped below the horizon.

Quentin really did have the worst luck.

While building his house, he noticed that for some reason dirt next to him was randomly building around him. The mudkip-hybrid push it aside until the dirt surrounded him completely.

"Hey!" Quentin yelled, punching the dirt which disintegrated and shrank down to a tiny floating block.

Giggles answered back his cry and Quieten quickly caught the guilty person.

It was a little girl, looking around 10 years old wearing a ripped purple shirt that was too big making it kinda like a dress. She had spiky black hair and a tough face for one her age. The girl also had deep purple eyes that seemed to glow.

She introduced herself as 'xEnderAwesomex' an 'endergirl'. She was mischievous but yet helpful.

"What's your name fish-thing?"

"Uh, call me Quentin and I'm an amphibian"

"Ok then, you can call me 'Ender the Awesome'"

"How about EnderX?"

"Argh, fine"

Not long after Quinten had finished the dirt hut with EnderX when a knife dug into the amphibian's shoulder.

"Argh" Quieten quietly whispered as he sunk to his knees, screaming in his head and his vision foggy.

"Ah...oops?" A feminine voice in front of him said.

"What did you do to Quentin?!"

"Shut up ender-spawn"

"No you do!"

"Huh?" Quentin asked painfully, looking over at his attacker.

It was a slim, short girl with knee-length hair with violet tips, one eye covered by her long bangs. She had red eyes that seemed to glow and a dark hoodie over a red and black stripped dress that stopped midway down her thighs. Violet leggings matched her brown combat boots and fingerless gloves. The girl was deathly pale.

The new girl turned to the brunet and said smugly "Who's the fish?"

"Why does everyone think that!"

The girl smiled and replied "Because you are one"

"Argh"

Eventually the girl introduced herself as Now_Ya_See_Me, better known as Laura Misgrove. Laura agreed to stay with Quentin and EnderX for the night but she was still dark and mysterious.

So now you know how this man ended up in a dirt shelter in the middle of the night with two little girls.

"You know what?"

"What ender-spawn?"

"I'm 100 minutes old"

"...what?"

"What? It's ten year olds in Eastern Overworld Endermen ages"

"So you grow a year every 10 minutes?"

"No. What are you talking about? Eastern Endermen stop growing for a year each 100 minutes"

"...what?"

"So-"

"Good night ender-spawn"

"Argh, fine. Night fish and spider-mutant!"

"I'm not a fish!"

**(=/(|)\=)**

_When Skydoesminecraft or Adam came too, he didn't expect to see warm soup._

After fainting, the blonde elf had taken Adam too, what seems to be, her home. Wooden floors were beneath the bed the brunet found himself in and a few bookshelves were messily arranged near a chest. A wooden door stood to Adam's left.

It was when Adam slowly got up from from the bed, he noticed a tiny floating soup on the bed covers. When he got close to it, it zoomed towards him and dissapeared. Adam jumped in surprise.

That's when 'Randomizer24' came through the door, her clothes stained with fresh blood.

"Ahh!" Yelped Adam, his face a mixture of confusion and fright.

"Really?" Asked the blonde "You don't know to drink mushroom stew?" She made it sound like he was stupid but he wasn't! He was just...Adam.

"Um...no?"

"You're a strange one, look I'll show you. By the way, what's your name?" She walked over, with her bow not here and smiling she seemed actually...nice.

"Um... Adam, call me Adam"

"Well then 'Adam', call me either Ra or Eliza"

"Okay... Eliza"

Ra then showed how to use inventory, a stranger process then clicking a button but Adam did it. And drank his stew.

So proud of himself.

But now, he was going to get answers.

**(=/(|)\=)**

**In the darkness of nothingness, a feminine voice laughed darkly and whispered  
"Time to get your revenge, my little Darkus"**

**(=/(|)\=)**

Fav and follow to help support this story and if you don't have an account (I see you there) just review in the comments to show you want this to continue.  
(: Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Authors Note (1)

**A/N NOTE**

G'day folks, ElementalDemigoddess here and this is just a quick authors note.

1. Updates will be up to 5-9 days, but don't worry I will not drop this anytime soon. I have a lot planned. The reason for this is my best friends force me to write my other story (Best of friends aren't they?).

2. I am Australian, so money and that good stuff I will suck at.

3. For OC's the chance of getting a specific youtuber will get lower so choose a variety or none at all for a bigger chance.

4. And also thank you for over 360 views :3. It means a lot.

So sorry, this not a proper update but I needed to get some things through.

So till next time!

**:) Thanks for reading (:**


	5. Chapter 3

**(=/(|)\=)  
**

**A/N;  
So here is the long awaited Chapter 3! Sorry it's not that good but I've been really busy  
If your OC isn't here it's because I'm going to put them in the chapter (plus I've been really busy).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, the You-tubers, Earth and mostly anything you recognise.  
~Eve, Ckbrothers and Darkus belong to Ckbrothers  
~Mia (Minx) belongs to BenjaGirl  
~Snowfall36 belongs to Mybrokenheart123  
~(Laura Misgrove) Now_Ya_See_Me belongs to StealthPhoenixia  
~Fia belongs to Sallyya Charbon**

**Claimer: I own the plot idea and my OCs.  
~Randomizer24 aka Eliza or Ra**

**Warning:  
Swearing because welcome to the internet!  
There will be a lot of you-tubers in this but don't worry if you don't know any, just go with the flow.**

**Without further ado, I present Chapter 3 of Keepers of Minecraftia.**

**(=/(|)\=)**

In the darkness of the nothing, a being cloaked in a dark robe laughed manically. Silver shadows danced around him and screams echoed in the darkness.

A dark feminine voice whispered "Time to go, my young Darkus"

"I'm not young!" The being replied, stopping his terrifying performance to glare into the darkness. "Argh, I'll show you! One day I'll be better then him! Why do you even like him better then me?!"

The voice replied "He was the first to join the dark and, not to mention, the first child with the light one."

The darkness seemed to somehow darken as the woman continued.

"You are not a full-born second generation like him, remember that. Now, don't fail your task"

"Argh, yes mam..." And the being was gone with the silvery shadows.

The unknown woman chucked and whispered "I will be the darkest one and those heroes will perish beneath my feet. Especially...her...and her precious keeper...friends..."

Maniacal laughter filled the darkness once more.

**(=/(|)\=)**

"Ahem?"

"Oh! Hi Ra!"

"What are you doing with my bow?"

"Uh...nothing..."

"Can I not leave you alone for one minute without you fooling around?"

"Actually no, you can't"

"Argh, you're a strange and annoying one Sky"

"I prefer the word 'special'"

**(=/(|)\=)**

_Dan also known as CavemanFilms didn't expect to find a Pokémon in this twisted land of Minecraft._

The man had been playing Minecraft as usual when it happened. The computer, the voice, the monsters and then just darkness.

When the brunet had finally woken up, the world he once knew was gone. The place he once called home was replaced by a forest. Great...

Not to mention that light blue wisps danced around the trees, yeah, not normal any bit.

Like all others Dan started with confusion and then realisation, swearing, more confusion etc.

But then something magical happened, he tripped over something. I know, amazing.

But that something just happened to be a Pokémon, a lucario, in minecraft. Then it transformed into a guy wearing a hoodie of a lucario. Confusing? Cave thought so too.

So then he fainted. Like a boss.

That concludes the adventures of the amazing Dan, a very, very smart man.

**(=/(|)\=)**

_When Ian, aka Ssundee came too, he didn't expect to find laughing chickens and cats._

The man had been the first man from Team Crafted to enter this strange land. This could be thought as good thing or bad thing. But in this scenario this was a bad thing, sadly.

The first thing Ian saw, was surprisedly, a tree. I know it isn't that strange, but from sitting in a room to lying, on what seems, a forest floor, it can be very strange.

"Argh...why does my head hurt so much?" The brunet whined as he pushed himself of the floor. He was unaware of his new surroundings.

"Why am I wearing shades? When did my hair get this messy and wh-"

Ian then looked around himself, a mess of jungle surrounding the confused man. Then it hit him, the computer, the voice and the fact that he was wearing minecraft.

The brunet froze in realisation.

"Oh...my...god...I'm in fricking Minecraft aren't I? Hell yeah! This is fricking awesome!"

A few minutes later...

"I wanna go home...if I can. Can I? What? Where's the guys then? What?!"

Ian just literally just made himself the most confused person in the world. Such a smart man.

Only a few minutes he stumbled over the large roots of a humongous jungle tree and cursed as he hit the leaf bed.

Giggles burst out of nowhere but then stopped as Ian looked up in confusion.

The brunet looked around, the only things around him was a chicken and the humongous tree. Hmm...

"Chicken! How could you?!"

Ian dramatically asked the chicken, flailing his arms around. He, of course, had a lot of lessons on how to be dramatic, obviously.

As he continued to ramble on, Ian heard the distant giggles once more and he slowly etched closer to the producer of the sound.

And he found it.

Perched on one of the branches was a young woman. Her darkish skin blended with the tree bark and her long black hair blended as well. She also had black bangs and golden eyes.

The girl wore navy-blue shorts that were frayed around the edges with a navy top. White running shoes covered her feet and she also had a golden necklace the shape of a paw. The girl also had matching stud earrings.

But the strangest thing was...the brown catlike-ears that poked out of her hair and the matching long tail.

"Eek!"

She had just noticed Ian.

As the cat-hybrid quickly dashed up the trees, the brunet yelled "I don't want to hurt you! I just wanna go home!"

The girl stopped halfway down the tree at the man's statement and hopped over to him.

"Really?" She asked, her large golden eyes filled with astonishment and interest.

"Yeah!" Ian stated and smiled, sticking out his hand "I'm Ian by the way and you're?"

"Call me Mia or Minx" She replied, her face lighting up.

"So...where am I?"

"Hah, you're gonna have to catch me for that!"

"Hey!"

**(=/(|)\=)**

"So...where are we going?"

"Hah, don't worry bout it Jordan! I totally know where we're going!"

"You don't sound that certain..."

"I'm a traveller, I travel alright? This is what a large variety of humans do here in Minecraftia"

"Do you mean humans aren't that, um, the 'main' species"

"Yeah, well duh... Humans are close to 25% of all humanoid species"

"Eh, what?"

**(=/(|)\=)**

_Waking up to find yourself in prison wasn't fun for Dan, TheDiamondMinecart. Not fun at all._

The prison cell the male you-tuber found himself was dark, cold and stunk like it hadn't been cleaned in a week. Probably hadn't been.

Dan had been changed like everyone else and his reaction was similar to, surprisedly, Ssundee.

"Oh my god! This...is awesome! Now, where's home?"

So now here Dan was, in a prison cell that stunk with no knowledge what so ever, of where he was. That was the cause, till he was smart enough to look in the other cell.

"Hello...?" The brunet asked peering into the cell next to him.

"Argh, w-what? Is there someone else here?" A voice struggled to reply.

Dan's face light up, he wasn't the only one here.

"Yeah! Are you okay?" He shouted, no longer alone the brunet was happy.

A face appeared from the darkness of the other cell.

It was a young woman. Long blonde hair matched deep brown eyes. She wore tan pants and brown jacket over a green shirt. She also wore a brilliant-white scarf. The woman would've been beautiful but dirt and other things covered her clothes. Black bags hung under eyes, she had obviously been here a while.

"I-I'm okay. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Her face astonished as she spoke.

"Um..." Dan rubbed the back of his head, thinking how to reply. "I...really...don't know"

The blondes eyes light up in confusion "Okay then...by the way I'm Eve and you're?" She smiled sticking out her hand through the small gap between the bars.

Dan shook her hand replying with a smile "Call me Dan"

The two sat in a comfortable silence, the two were going to escape together, the brunet somehow knew this.

The silence was broken however as a door somewhere slammed open and a person came in view.

They wore a dark robe and a bronze mask covered their face.

Eve looked at the newcomer and growled "Darkus".

'Darkus' replied "Lovely to see you're getting along with our newcomer Eve. Sadly he isn't going to be here long"

**(=/(|)\=)**

"Fish! We need wood!"

"Does it look like there's wood here?! And I'm not a fish!"

"You are and we need something to sail across these waters"

"Can't we swim?"

"Ender-spawns are hurt by water, remember fish-head?"

"Oh...I'm not a fish!"

"Humph, right... Okay then, we need to go deeper"

"Hey what?!"

**(=/(|)\=)**

_Before Seto had almost fallen off a cliff, nothing really had happened to him that day._

One thing that all people that play minecraft know is that you can spawn literally anywhere. Up a mountain, on a tiny island, in a rare biome, anywhere.

But spawning at the very edge of a cliff wasn't fair in anyway.

"Ahhhhhhh-what?"

The purple-clothed man found himself lying a cold floor-thingy?

Seto opened his eyes to see a woman standing next to him, her long white hair flew around at the high altitude. Icy blue eyes matched the light blue dress she wore.

She spoke "You alright young man?"

"Uh...maybe...?"

**(=/(|)\=)**

_It had been a grand total of 2 days since Adam or, as he also now went by, Sky had found himself in this strange land._

Ra had been disappearing from time to time, but other then that the two had developed, what could be called, 'friendship'. Well, she had stopped trying to kill Adam, so that was a good sign.

But now the brunet was dying to learn about this strange land. Anyone would want to know about a place that they were probably going to die in.

"Hey Elizaaaaaaa?"

"Yes Sky?" The blonde elf now called him this but he really didn't mind.

"Can you please tell me stuff about Minecraftia?"

"I'm s-"

"Please..." Adam pulled irresistible puppy-eyes on the blonde.

"Argh, fine. So... Once long, long ago..."

**=/(|)\=**

"Once long, long ago, before any life existed, there was just an empty void. Nothing.

But then, out of this nothing, two beings were born.

One was a beautiful woman, she was named Life."

_"What! No description! Plus! Who names a girl Life!?"_

_"Shush!"_

_"Sorry!"_

"So anyway, the second being was a handsome man, he was Death.

The two were opposites but together they planned to create a whole universe.

While planning this, somehow, the two fell in love."

_"Like that totally wasn't going to happen! One guy and one girl, hmm, wonder what's gonna happen?! Still, better love story then Twilight"_

_"Adam! Can you stop your strange ramblings!"_

_"Sorry again!"_

"Continuing on, soon after the two fell in love, Life had four children, two sets of twins.

The first set of twins were so unlike, just like their parents.

The eldest was Notch, he was described as black-haired and black-eyed. He loved the light like his mother and was a natural born leader.

The younger twin was Herobrine. He on the other hand, was brown-haired and his eyes were pure, glowing white. No one knows which side he is on, most think he is dark and evil but others deny it"

_"Hey I kn-"_

_"What Adam?"_

_"Uh...nothing..."_

"Hmm, okay. Anyway, the younger set of twins were stranger then the last.

The eldest was another boy named Witheren, he was described as black haired and grey-eyed. He was a shifty one so some people thought him as light, till he showed his true dark colours later.

The youngest of all of the children was the only daughter, Enderainia.

She was described as beautiful with long black hair and purple eyes. Mostly everyone claims her as light".

They are the big four gods we worship today along with their large variety of daughters and sons".

**=/(|)\=**

"B-but what happens to the first parents? And what about dark colours later?! And large variety of sons and daughters?!"

"That is not my place to say SkythekidRS or should I say, Skydoesminecraft"

"Huh?"

"It's time for you to go"

"WHAT! AH HELL NO!"

**(=/(|)\=)**

_Fav and follow to help support this story  
I love reviews so please do review!_

_(: Thanks for reading. :)_


	6. Chapter 4

**(=/(|)\=)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, the You-tubers, Earth and mostly anything you recognise.**

**Claimer: I own the plot idea and my OCs.**

**Warning:  
Swearing because welcome to the internet!  
There will be a lot of you-tubers in this but don't worry if you don't know any, just go with the flow.**

**Really sorry but in the week I went on a vacation and couldn't write anything but this. Updates will be unpredictable because school is back, but I am trying.**

**Enjoy the lazy update.**

**(=/(|)\=)**

_You open your eyes but you can't see anything. Darkness dance around your eyes and dots still dot your vision. You try standing up but your legs feel like jelly and you hit the unseen floor once more._

_You debate the chance of someone hearing you if you yell for help and you're about to scream when a light appears in the darkness._

_A small blue crescent floats in the darkness, it seemed friendly and inviting but you restrain yourself._

_Appearing next to it were more symbols like the moon;_

_An orange sun,  
A pink heart with light pink wings,  
An indigo music symbol, you can't decipher it,  
A bright yellow lightning bolt,  
A black skull with purple diamond-shaped eyes,  
A brown clock,  
Twin ice-blue snowflakes,  
A grey book,  
A purple diamond,  
A blue circle,  
And a red square._

_You hope to God they don't see you._

_A male voice spoke "Welcome my children!"_

_A voice mumbled "We're not all your children here N-—-h"_

_Static envelops the word except a few letters, you growl in annoyance in your mind._

_"Yes I know bro-—-"_

_"So why did you call us here -–—-er?"_

_"Yeah! Me and sis got business to do!"_

_"Shush children! I didn't call this meeting, dear -—–ter did"_

_"Yes I did! It has come to my attention that it seems that the he-—– of –—-— have re-—ed! WHO IS DOING THAT!"_

_"It was me mother, it seems we have a eavesdropper"_

_"Oh really...? E-—s dear please take care of them..."_

_"Yes m-—"_

_You feel your heartbeat fasten as you hear footsteps walking towards you. You cross your fingers and pray to God they don't find you"_

_"Why hello there..."_

_God doesn't like you at all._

_You only had a second to turn. Deep purple eyes bore into your soul._

_The last thing you remembered._

**(=/(|)\=)**

Proper update next time!

Read & Review

:) Thanks for reading (:


	7. Excuses excuses

**_Hello._**

**_Don't kill me._**

**_I know I'm about 2 weeks late but I'm here to clear something's out._**

**_1. It is coming. Chapter five is running over the mountians right now at this very moment. I just have maybe 4 projects due next week._**

**_2. I will never leave this story. NEVER. So if it's two weeks late just slap me virtually. I'll feel it..._**

**_3. What's gonna happen? Tell me your thoughts? Who's the villian here? Why have the youtubers entered here? Why are there always that woman speaking when they fall? Tell me everything... No-one knows... Expect me of course ^_^_**

**_4. And a little treat for my dedicated viewers is...if you review...and have an account...I'll tell you... :)_**

**_5. Get an account if you don't._**

**_6. Punisloth. (Don't ask)_**

**_(: Thanks for reading :)_**

**_Love you all._**


End file.
